


You Got Types?

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Banter, F/M, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: She was so brilliant, so captivating, and there were too many times over the past seven months that Ed wondered what she saw in him.





	You Got Types?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for graveyardsister because she wanted some happy Tucker after that last angsty fic I wrote. Then I brought up Michelle, lots of gifs were used, and a story was born. The title is a line between Nick and Nora in The Thin Man.

He just stared at her for a while, didn’t want to disturb her as she looked deep in thought. He wondered for the millionth time how the wheels in her mind turned. He wondered how she managed to have all the big thoughts she had and yet still be so down to earth. She was the smartest woman, the smartest person, Ed had ever met. He was fascinated by her…ensorcelled was a good word for it. 

Ed planned to keep that bit of information to himself. His track record wasn’t really the best though that didn’t all fall on him. He thought he was a good partner but lots of guy probably thought the same. Michelle had been clear that right now she preferred something casual and relaxed. She didn’t want to call it friends with benefits; felt she was too old for that. 

If asked, she told people that she was dating Ed and labels were for tee shirts. That made him smile but he was also gripping the walls around him so he wouldn’t slide. Falling in love with her would've been the easiest thing he'd done in too long to recall. Ed Tucker was just emerging from a time in his life when nothing had been easy.

“What are you doing back there?” she stuck her pen in her mouth as her eyes scanned over the words on the page.

“Hmm?” Ed came out of his thoughts.

“Whatcha doing, Captain?”

“I'm staring at you.” he replied.

“Is that a worthwhile endeavor?”

“Absolutely.” Ed nodded. “I reached for you but the bed was empty.”

“A train of thought woke me.” Michelle turned to look at him. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize…come back to bed.”

“Your voice sounds all lush and seductive.” She smiled.

“Nah, I'm just exhausted.”

“You're naked, Ed. Dick just swinging in the breeze.”

“It doesn’t have to be. It also stands at attention, pretty well as a matter of fact.”

Michelle took the pen out of her mouth and put it on the coffee table. The pad went down beside it. Getting up from the couch, Ed held his hand out her. She took it and relished the feeling of being in his arms. She was juggling so many plates but Ed Tucker was one Michelle didn’t want to drop. 

It had been 7 months since their first coffee date; they'd done well with keeping it casual. There was something about him. Michelle was drawn to Ed from the first hello. She'd given up on men years ago, white men even sooner than that. But Ed was so intriguing. 

He was handsome, with intense blue eyes and an easy smile. He was smart and wanted to engage not only in conversation about Michelle’s academic endeavors but about anything. She talked his ear off about race, politics, feminism, and he never once lost interest. If Ed didn’t know something, he asked. If he shared a differing opinion he shared it and was happy to debate. 

He had an amazing body that he took care of and a decent size cock that he knew what exactly how to use. In bed Michelle would give him a solid 8.5. And when she wanted something that wasn’t on his repertoire, Ed was up to learn. There were very few men in their mid-50s that were so flexible. 

Even though she was unimpressed with him being retired NYPD…no one was perfect. At least he didn’t bring what could sometimes be a narrow minded cop perspective into other aspects of his life. His open mind was a breath of fresh air for her. Academia wasn’t as liberal and free as some thought it to be. That was doubly so for the Ivy League.

“What's on your mind?” Ed asked, his hand gently cradling the back of Michelle’s head as it landed on the pillow.

“You.” she replied.

“What were you writing about?”

“Sexual desire and satisfaction for women in their fourth decade.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously, Captain.” Michelle nodded.

“Do you name names?” Ed asked.

“Stop talking for just a minute.”

She took his face in her hands and kissed his lips. Then she coaxed his lips open with her tongue. Ed moaned as she deepened the kiss, pulling her body closer to his.

“I want to tell you how very fond I am of you.” he whispered, kissing the underside of her chin and then across her throat.

“You could show me.” Michelle lifted the tee shirt over her head. It was Ed’s tee shirt. While she kept a necessity bag at his place, it didn’t have sleepwear in it. That never seemed like a necessity.

“I can do that.” Ed lifted her thigh, wrapping her leg around him and stroking her panties. Michelle smiled as a moan escaped her diaphragm. “You’re so goddamn beautiful.”

“You're not so bad yourself.”

“Tell me what would make you feel good, sweetness.”

“Just about anything you put your mind to. You satisfy me thoroughly.”

That pleased Ed to hear. Michelle was a lot of woman. He wasn’t just talking about her body, which was fantastic. She was so brilliant, so captivating, and there were too many times over the past seven months that Ed wondered what she saw in him. Michelle and Liv, the last woman he'd dated before this, didn’t seem to have much in common but they both still fit firmly into Tucker’s type. 

Fierce, beautiful, outspoken, with a combination of bravery and vulnerability that brought him to his knees. He didn’t even fight the riptide that was Michelle; he let her pull him all the way under. Drowning had never been such a freeing experience. Every experience with her was enough to make Ed remember that putting himself out there one more time was a good thing.

“Where did a white boy from Indiana learn how to fuck like you?” Michelle asked, running her fingers through his silver hair.

Ed smirked. They were sweating, holding each other; he was still inside of her.

“Luck maybe.” He kissed her as he pulled out and threw away the condom.

“My luck, Tucker.”

“So you like me, huh?”

“You're alright.”

“C'mon.” he grinned and it lit his whole face.

“I'm here, aren’t I?” Michelle countered with a question of her own.

“I know from experience that fucking and liking aren’t mutually exclusive.”

“They are for me.” Michelle turned on her side and rested her cheek on Ed’s chest. “I'm too grown to be spending even a little bit of time with someone I don’t care for. I like you, Edward.”

“You like me.” He stroked her back.

“I really like you, Sally Field. I'm going back to sleep for a little while.”

“And I'm not going anywhere.”

***


End file.
